Demonfilled Valentine's Candy
by Shukumei-of-another-world
Summary: YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine’s Day that he wouldn’t know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram’s heart.
1. The Maou's Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy**by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** This is a yaoi story (one with male/male love); and therefore, if this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you leave before your curious eyes wander a little too far. Yes, they are **gay** men; you've been warned. As for spoilers, none that I can see. As long as you know the general plot of KKM (Earth boy becomes Demon King, accidentally gets engaged to a guy, is constantly surrounded by beautiful men, and eventually saves the world), you should be good to go!

**Rating:** M for Mature. I do wish there was an option that was between this and Teen. Rated as such for language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary:** YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping: ** I wanted to post something for Valentine's Day, so I kept randomly thinking of things until this all came together to make some sense out of the jumble in my head. This story is set actually ten years into the future, with Wolfram and Yuri being married. It's all explained in the story, so it'll work itself out. So don't get all confused.

And this is completely separate from my "But I Don't Like Boys?" story, so disregard anything from that, 'kay? But don't think I abandoned it; I just got a little bit of writer's block. Plus the next chapter still doesn't have any Wolfram in it, and it didn't really seem like a good Valentine's update. I also didn't have this beta'd since I wanted to get it out. Enjoy!

-o-o-

**Part 1: "The Maou's Candy"**

"Knock it off, Your Majesty."

"But Wolfram, dear," Yuuri's alter-ego said with a smirk, slowly running his fingertips under Wolfram's shirt and across his ribs. "It's Valentine's Day. You can't deny your husband his sweets." The Maou nibbled on the blond's neck.

Wolfram sighed under the Maou's caresses, noticing his body's immediate reaction with distress. He chanced a glance at the large study doors over the Maou's shoulder and tried to suppress a moan as his earlobe was taken between a pair of moist lips.

The Maou tugged gently on Wolfram's ear, his hand still roaming over Wolfram's quickly warming skin. "Don't worry, love. I've made sure no one will bother us." He pressed Wolfram harder against the wall, one hand squeezing the blond's waist as the other groped farther under the shirt to tease a nipple.

Wolfram gasped and threw his hand over his mouth. He glared daggers down at the Maou grinning against his neck. "I told you to stop calling me that." Wolfram succeeded in wriggling an arm between them and pushed the Maou away.

"What? Love, dear, husband?" The black-haired demon leaned against the wall next to Wolfram, reaching out a hand to pull the blond's face towards him. "Or my personal favorite: My beautiful blushing bride?"

Wolfram tried to turn his face away from the Maou, but the grip under his chin was strong. He was indeed blushing; he could feel the heat in his face, embarrassment and desire battling for dominance. "How many times do I have to tell you, Your Majesty, I'm not your bride, nor your husband? That honor alone is for Yuuri." His emerald eyes were fierce as he returned the Maou's gaze. "And as a man, I do not and can never hold the title of a bride."

"Please, it's Yuuri, Love. You know that he and I are the same." The Maou brushed a kiss against Wolfram's unyielding lips. The glare he received made him chuckle with amusement. "My dear Wolfram, you're so cold. You must learn to share. I think I have some right to you since it was I that consummated our marriage."

Wolfram tried to back away from the black-haired demon but only succeeded in giving the Maou the chance to grab at his waist and pull him against his body. Wolfram practically fell against the Maou's hard frame, and he flushed in humiliation as his body flared with new life. "We did what we had to do," the blond said against the Maou's cheek.

The Maou reveled on the waves of longing that spilled over Wolfram and held him closer. "But you enjoyed every moment of it."

Wolfram found himself being maneuvered to the edge of the desk, but didn't stop it. "I can't deny your skills." He gave a breathy sigh as the Maou lifted his shirt and found his nipple again.

The Maou lifted Wolfram onto the desk so that the blond sat at the edge. He wasted no time in taking the place between Wolfram's dangling legs and pulling his chin up into a demanding kiss. He smiled into the kiss, pleased that Wolfram so easily complied, the blond's mouth opening under his. The black-haired demon delved his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, teasing against the blond's own tongue until the prince tentatively moved it against the Maou's. The Maou pulled back, breathing in sharply through his nose in satisfaction. "Yuuri has no idea was he's missing out on," he said before he dipped down for another kiss.

Wolfram withdrew from the Maou's lips, hanging his weight around the Maou's neck as he eased them down to the table top. "Shut up, and enjoy your Valentine before someone decides to come in."

"Yes, sir," the Maou said huskily, kicking away the chair as he crawled onto the desk with Wolfram. "I shall unwrap and devour it with much pleasure."

-o-o-

Wolfram watched the Maou button up his undershirt with elegant fingers. He had always liked the way the Maou looked, the muscles that moved under the shirt, the tight buttocks hiding in the black slacks, those lips… But Wolfram could never bring himself to fall for the Maou's eyes. They were always so dark and seemingly full of anger. He couldn't deny that they were beautiful, but they weren't Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri's eyes were large and soft, registering every emotion the king felt in those black orbs. As the years had passed, Yuri grew slowly with Wolfram, yet his body filled to match the Maou's, taller, stronger, sexier… Wolfram was glad when those expressive eyes didn't change in ten years.

The Maou reached for his black top and smiled back at Wolfram. That smile… it was never really a smile either; always some sort of smirk or grin, nothing honest and pure. In that devious head, the Maou was content to know Wolfram liked looking at his ass. The Maou liked to return the favor for Wolfram had a nice backside himself. As a demon, Wolfram had not grown much over the years, save for the lean shape that the blond gained trying to catch up with Yuuri through various workouts. Wolfram's physique had proven useful on more than one occasion…

"Stop staring at me, you pervert." Wolfram sat up on the desk and pushed himself off of it. He walked barefoot across the stone floor, grabbing for his belt that had been tossed halfway across the room; he grabbed his undershirt on the way there as well.

"But you look so sexy after you've been-" His comment was cut off as Wolfram's wadded up shirt hit him in the shoulder.

Wolfram returned to sit on the desk and pulled on a boot. "Say something like that again, and I'll throw my other boot at you instead."

"Ooo… bold one. But I have a threat that's so much better." The Maou closed the space between them and pulled Wolfram into a quick kiss. "Just watch."

Wolfram was about to laugh that the Maou couldn't hurt him when those pointed eyes changed to round eyes filled with confusion. Yuuri quickly took in the situation: a shirtless, beltless, and one bootless Wolfram pinned to the desk by himself whose shirt was untucked and open at the top. Wolfram's shirt was clutched in his left hand on the desk and his right was gripping Wolfram's thigh.

Yuuri's eyes widened, and he let out a horrified scream that probably should never come from a man. He vaulted himself backwards, colliding with and falling over the chair the Maou had discarded earlier. "Oh my God!" Yuuri's face flooded with redness that nearly matched the newly added curtains behind him. "You two did it _again_?!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and reached beside the desk to get his other boot. He quickly tugged it on and walked to stand over Yuuri. "My shirt back, please?"

Yuuri lifted the shirt in his hand to Wolfram and tried to move himself out of the vulnerable position thrown backside over the chair. Once fully standing, Yuuri hastily buttoned his shirt the rest of the way and tucked it in, tightening his belt. "I can't believe he changed back before either of you had straightened up."

"Too much for you to handle, Yuuri?" Wolfram squatted at the edge of the carpet under the desk and pulled on it to even it out. The desk shifted as the folds in the carpet flattened under its legs.

"And you did it on my desk?!" Yuri shrieked. "I'm never going to be able to work there seriously again…"

Wolfram stood up and pointedly shoved Yuuri in the chest with his index finger. "I swear Yuuri, you're 25 fucking years old, start acting like it. I'm sorry that my needs as _your_ husband create such an inconvenience for you."

Yuuri's mouth was hanging open. "Where did you hear that word?"

"What? What word?" Wolfram picked up the chair on the floor and set it upright, putting it back behind the desk.

"Fuck." Yuuri stared at Wolfram. "I've never heard anyone here use it before. I mean I've caught some 'damn its', but something like 'fuck' comes off a little strong. Do you even know what it means?"

Wolfram shook his head in exasperation. "I've heard it used often enough on Earth to understand it's a strong curse that tends to have a sexual connotation. For example, the Maou f-"

"Whoa!" Yuuri held his hands up in front of Wolfram. "I got the idea. Do you really have to be so blunt about it, Wolf?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," Wolfram snorted. He turned around to open the top desk drawer and pulled out a small heart-shaped box. Wolfram shoved it into Yuuri's hand. "Here's your _fucking_ Valentine's Day gift." The blond turned on his heel and headed to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yuuri asked, jogging forward to stop Wolfram.

Wolfram stopped and grabbed his coat that he had removed and placed on the large center table earlier. "I need to wash up before the party tonight."

"Oh." Yuuri bashfully looked down at the small chocolates sitting inside the open box in his hand. "Thanks for the chocolates, Wolf."

Wolfram diverted his eyes, his cheeks reddening. "You're welcome, Yuuri."

-o-o-

End of Part 1.

I actually wanted to finish this as soon as possible and post a lot of stuff on Valentine's Day, but alas, I didn't really get as much chance to write as I would have liked. I can't properly write while my boyfriend's in the room, and he's been around a bit more than I thought he would have. I wanted to get the scene with Yuuri and Greta out, but I couldn't quite finish it before it got too late. I'm not sure how long this will be. Maybe just two or three parts. It's hard to say.

Don't get all confused about some of the things the characters say. It has been ten years since the series, so they won't talk about things that they already know about unless it's brought up somehow. I promise you'll get more explained to you, like why they got married in the first place.

Hope you liked it! Now tell me what you think!


	2. Greta's Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill. And Febreze ™ doesn't belong to me either. Oh, and neither does See's Candies ®. And I don't care that those are American products/doesn't know if they are used in Japan/ just humor me.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Same as usual. Male/male relationships.

**Rating:** M for Mature. Rated as such for mild language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary:** YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping: ** And yes, Greta still calls them her Papa's despite being 20 years old. Oh, and in the last chapter, I did a little whoopsie. The Maou claimed had 'consecrated' their marriage, being then that he 'blessed' their marriage. The word that was on the tip of my fingers that I didn't remember until later that _actually _wanted to use was 'consummated' which gives a different meaning… /coughs/ I've edited it since then. I also edited the Shuutome (Mother-in-law) to be Hahaue (Mother). I don't speak Japanese, so I was informed that Hahaue would be much more appropriate. Thanks Lai!

I'm so glad you guys like it so far! I love Pervert!Maou to death, he's so possessive. How many times did Yuuri change into the Maou to save _Wolfram_/counts at least three times/ I realized a 25-year-old might not act quite like Yuuri does in this story, but I semi came up with a reason that quelled my need to make him grow up.

I've decided to upload this scene by scene, so first you guys get to enjoy the little chat between Greta and Yuuri. I still have a little bit of editing to do for the Murata and Wolfram scene (not like that you pervs!). So there'll be more (and shorter) Parts than I originally anticipated, but the story will still be about as long as I wanted it to be in the end.

-o-o-

**Part 2: "Greta's Candy"**

"Ne, Papa?" Greta poked her head into Yuuri's study, her big chocolate eyes searching the room. "There you are."

Yuuri looked up from his papers and smiled at his adopted daughter. "Where else would I have been?"

Greta sat at the long center table near Yuuri and looked over at the unoccupied desk. "Why are you sitting over here?"

Yuuri followed her gaze and shuddered. "It holds some bad memories right now."

"Sore subject?" Greta asked as she rifled through the bag slung at her side.

Yuuri shrugged, grabbing the can of Febreze ™ next to him and spraying the air with the scent of Fresh Linen.

"Oh…" Greta gave her father a knowing smile. "You shouldn't let it bother you, Papa. You're both adults, and your bodies have needs."

Yuuri gave Greta a blank look before he took in her long and frizzy amber hair. Greta leaned over on the table, squishing her breasts under her light blue dress. The image of his young and adoring daughter changed into the pretty young lady before him. Ten years would do that to a human. Yuuri sighed and eyeballed the Febreze ™. "I forgot you knew why I sprayed this. And it's strange that my own daughter is giving me sex advice. What makes you the sudden expert?" He fixed her with a questioning gaze.

Greta smiled innocently. "I'm an adult, too. Open your collar for a second."

Yuuri unclasped his collar and turned to Greta again. "And I still don't want to think about my cute little daughter doing those sorts of things. You haven't, have you?"

"Like I'm going to tell my papa about my love life." Greta reached across the corner of the table and pulled open his collar the rest of the way, examining his neck. "Ah." She poked him near his collarbone. "Papa Wolfram left a sizeable hickey right here."

Yuuri touched his collarbone, as if he could feel the red skin and quietly snorted. "I swear they have no modesty at all."

"You can't really blame Papa Wolfram for accepting the Maou's affections, can you?" Greta sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "You two have been married for over seven years and still you can't take the responsibilities of a husband."

Yuuri frowned, looking down at the papers in front of him. "Does Wolfram love him?"

"What?"

"Does Wolfram love him, the Maou?" Yuuri asked again.

Greta shifted in the seat and tucked a stray bit of frizz behind her ear. "You might have to ask him about that." She pushed the chair backwards and stood up. "He hasn't told me either way." Greta reached back into her bag and pulled out a small gold foil-wrapped ball with a pink ribbon tied around it. "It's Valentine's Day, Papa. You should be spending it with your husband, not cooped up in this office."

"Valentine's Day is for lovers…" Yuuri ran a hand through his dark hair, scratching his scalp. "I never have been that for Wolfram. I'm just waiting for the day he finally figures out what I horrible husband I am and divorces me. He… doesn't deserve this."

Greta set the gold ball on the table in front of Yuri. "Divorce? You know divorces don't exist here like they do on Earth, Papa. Besides, Papa Wolfram loves you. That counts for something, ne?"

Yuuri pushed the papers aside and took Greta's gift and watched it roll slightly in his palm. "I can't see why he'd be in love with me."

"You don't know anything about romantic love, do you?" Greta put her hands on her hips as she stood next to Yuri's large-backed chair. She smiled down at Yuuri when he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You had better figure out how you _do _feel though. There's only one thing that's going to get you out of this marriage, and that's death."

" 'Til death do us part', eh?" Yuuri untied the little foil-wrapped ball to reveal a circular chocolate. "Does it have the cherry filling I love?"

Greta nodded. "Seriously, Papa, the next time Papa Wolf wants you to do something, you should do it. I bet you freaked out as usual when you found out they were intimate again."

Yuuri shrugged since he didn't want to talk with a mouthful of cherry-filled chocolate. He swallowed the first bite he had taken and sighed. "I swear I'm going to end up as the 40-year-old virgin."

"You've only got fifteen years left," Greta giggled.

"Ha, ha." Yuuri ate the rest of the balled chocolate before the filling threatened to spill out. "Oh, and did you get my Valentine gifts? I left them on your nightstand."

"Yep," Greta said, pulling a thin rectangular box out of her bag. "The See's Candies ® are delicious. Earth candy is amazing. Although," she opened the box and showed him inside the lid, "I can't really read what's what. I found a strawberry one. Ichigo, right?"

"Very good." Yuuri took the box lid and looked inside at the remaining chocolates. "This one should be coconut, there's one with nuts, and here's another with the peanut butter."

Greta grabbed the last one Yuuri pointed at and devoured it. "I _love_ the peanut butter ones! I just wish we had peanut butter here. And I have to say that the daisies have easily become my favorite flower."

"Good." Yuuri nodded. "You seemed to like them the most."

Greta leaned against the edge of the table and smiled down at Yuuri. "What about the others? Did you figure out what kind of flowers they like?"

"Most of them. Cher– ah, Hahaue always likes a combination of the flowers she named after her sons. Eto… oh! Gunter _always_ like what I get him. I went so far as to give him a bouquet of dandelions from Earth this year, and he was so enthusiastic about them. They're a weed for goodness sake." Yuuri shook his head. "Conrad ended up liking the white lilies the most, and I can't figure out if Gwendal likes the tulips or the gerberas more."

"You've put a lot of thought into figuring out what flowers we each like, ne, Papa? And the carnations were very considerate for everyone else."

"Yeah," Yuuri picked up a stack of papers and put them back on the desk to sort through them later. "Wolfram is giving me the most trouble though."

Greta picked up the other stack of papers and set it on the desk as well, glad to be helpful. "Papa Wolf was sad when the lavenders died last year."

"I think I figured out something this year. He hasn't mentioned my gifts, so I don't think he's seen them yet."

"Did you leave them on the nightstand in your room as always?" Greta asked with glittering eyes.

"Yeah, they're in there. Just don't go rearranging our room like last year. I've warned the guards not to help you in your ploys this time." He flashed her a smile.

"You're no fun, Papa." Greta put her hands on her hips, but returned the smile. She quickly pushed herself up on her tiptoes and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "See you at the party!"

-o-o-

End of Part 2.

If there's anything you guys want answered, be sure to ask in your reviews. If I can't get it in the story somehow, I'll definitely get you an answer one way or another.

/luffles reviews/


	3. Strawberry Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Same as usual. Male/male relationships. This fanfic isn't AU from the OVA, so along with the series, I've included the first 3 episodes of the OVA into this fanfics history. Not that it's entirely important, except for the fact that /spoiler alert/ Shinou's soul is running around the temple.

**Rating:** M for Mature. Rated as such for mild language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary:** YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping: **Okay, done editing.

-o-o-

**Part 3: "Strawberry Candy"**

Wolfram reached for the shampoo on the edge of the bath. As he poured the gel-like liquid into this hand, the smell of strawberries wafted up, a fragrance that not only the Maou liked because it made him smell like food, but one that Yuuri had also noticed and said he liked. Of course their reactions had been entirely different, what with Yuuri leaning over him to make sure it was Wolfram that smelled like strawberries and saying the blond smelled really nice. Not moments later, the king had changed into the Maou and jumped his bones; Wolfram had wondered how much of that had been a reflection of Yuuri himself.

The scent of strawberries grew stronger as he worked the shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp. Wolfram returned to the bath's water, sinking in up to his chin.

"That strawberry shampoo on you is almost as dangerous as your mother's Orchid Perfume, Your Majesty."

Wolfram looked up from the water to see Murata Ken standing near the bath's edge wrapped in a towel. The blond smiled at him and asked, "Still afraid to bathe with the women at the temple, _Your Highness_?"

Murata snorted and set his bathing supplies on the floor. "Shinou's the problem. He keeps possessing Evelyn and making passes at me."

Wolfram laughed and crossed his arms over the edge of the pool. "Evelyn's too far along to have sex, right?"

Murata sat near Wolfram, still wrapped in his towel, and dipped his legs in the warm water. "Yeah, she's well into the seventh month. Shinou just can't seem to understand that. He didn't get it the first time."

Wolfram laughed again, quickly submerging himself completely to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He resurfaced and turned to Murata. "Silvia's almost five now, isn't she?" He continued when Murata nodded. "Are she and Evelyn coming to the party? I know we invited them."

"I think that Shinou may try to tag along again though." The black-haired sage jumped into the water, splashing Wolfram in the process. He flipped his long black hair over his head as he came back up for air.

Wolfram always marveled over the sage's thin and reedy body. Murata had started to grow slowly, just like Yuuri had, aging perhaps two years as a human, but kept a much smaller frame. The man wasn't running around doing manual labor, so it made sense that he hadn't developed the lean muscles that Wolfram and Yuuri had. He did grow out his hair though, just past his shoulders. It flipped out at the bottom when he didn't have it pulled back into a ponytail.

And Wolfram thought that his love life was a little complicated… Murata's was all twisted up. No one even knew that Shinou had come to start possessing one of the shrine maidens and undertaking nightly visits with Murata until the maiden, Evelyn, had become pregnant. Murata had been horrified, blaming himself for letting the innocent maiden be involved in their relationship. He had promptly scolded Shinou for being so seductive no matter what form he was in, but Evelyn had been quite honored to fulfill the Original King's wish to be with his Great Sage and said she was even more honored to birth their child. So when a girl with blond hair and blue eyes was the result, everyone began to wonder if it was all from Evelyn's genes or if Shinou had had some sort of influence in her looks.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I still think your relationship is more complex than mine," Murata said with a smile.

Wolfram blinked, lost in thought, and regarded the black-haired sage. "And how is that, Your Highness?"

Murata swam around the pool for a little bit before coming to rest near Wolfram again. "Well, for one, I'm not married to either Evelyn or Shinou. They are two separate people and getting married would mean I'd have to commit to Evelyn. She still seems to be okay with our little arrangement, so I don't want to do anything to mess that up. But you - you've married Yuuri, and thus, married the Maou. Although they seem different, Yuuri and the Maou really are the same person. You keep trying to figure out Yuuri's feelings but really they're right there; you're both just making it harder on yourself."

"That still doesn't explain why my love life is more complex than yours." Wolfram dunked his head under water again to give it one last rinse.

"By accepting the Maou's feelings, you've given Yuuri the reason not to love you." Murata grabbed for his own shampoo and put it in his hair.

Wolfram lifted himself out of the water and started to towel-dry himself. "That doesn't make any sense, Murata." Wolfram grabbed another dry towel to wrap around his wet hair and sat on a marble slap near the bath, enjoying the warm steam in the air.

Murata dipped his head back into the water so he could still talk while rinsing out his hair. "Not really. Yuuri loves you, but because of the Maou he's unsure of what those feelings are. Yuuri himself has admitted that he's paranoid that you'll fall for the Maou over him, and he'll lose any chance he had with you." Murata paused to let Wolfram respond, but the blond just sat up straighter, waiting for him to continue his explanation. But the sage noticed the glimmer of hope mixed with confusion in the prince's eyes. "He's afraid he can't live up the Maou's – how shall I put this – dexterity."

Murata lifted his head back up and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Since you are intimate with the Maou whom shares Yuuri's mind and body, Yuuri's sexual needs are satisfied. While he's busy trying to figure out his actual feelings over the Maou's, which in reality are no different, he's not desperate to copulate with you. If you had denied the Maou his passions, Yuuri probably would have done so years ago, being that his body wasn't fulfilled."

Wolfram's mouth opened and closed, too many emotions to grasp flitting across his features. But he was able to group together a thought, grabbing at it before another thought threw it off to the back of his mind even if it sort of was a dumb question. "So Yuuri doesn't want to have sex with me because he already does, is want you're saying?"

"When was the last time you came on to him, Wolfram?" Murata grabbed the bar of soap from Earth and started to rub it on his arms.

"I…" Wolfram drew his eyes away from Murata, his brows furrowing. "I can't remember. Honestly, I haven't tried in years, I think. I just assumed Yuuri would brush me off or try to get out of it as usual. He's so immature for his age."

Murata rubbed the soap into his hands and started scrubbing around his face. "Just a little immature. What were you like when you were 25, Wolfram?"

"But I'm a demon, that's different."

"Actually, both Yuuri and I are now growing as demons. We're developing at the same rate you do - that includes our brains." Murata continued scrubbing, careful to avoid his eyes. "So the three of us have the bodies and mentalities of eighteen-year-olds.

"Not only that, you don't need to get any action from Yuuri since his alter-ego is doing that for you. Neither of you need satisfaction from one another. But his body _knows _you, Wolfram; I think you should try something on him, even if it's just a kiss." Murata splashed water on his face to rinse away the soap.

"You don't think it'll screw things up?" Wolfram gently blushed, too confused with the great sage's 'wisdom' to really argue or not believe his words.

"You two couldn't screw things up anymore than they already are."

-o-o-

End part 3.

/laughs/ I just had to get Shinou back for being such a prankster to the Great Sage and continuing to do so, even after his death. I'm taking it that Shinou can possess whomever he wants, but especially did so to Wolram since, well, duh. And hey, Shinou's jumping into women since they're always around Murata at the temple. /smiles/ I'm a fan over the Original King/Great Sage pairing since they were so totally gay for each other, but of course the series doesn't say that. And I'm still trying to come to terms with the GwendalxGunter and ConrartxYozak, not because I don't like them, but because OMG, I need a straight couple! Why are all the women in KKM scary or only able to be coupled with Yuuri? CecilexRaven, yay! But poor Stoffel, gah! Another gay coupling! See?! You can't escape it...


	4. Medicinal Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Same as usual. Male/male relationships.

**Rating:** M for Mature. Rated as such for mild language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary:** YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping: **Yay! People like the story. I'm glad you guys seem to like the whole Murata/Shinou/Evelyn thing. It randomly came to me, and I found it so amusing. I suppose as I've been working out the kinks in this story, that I've been adding a character each chapter, 'cause now it's Gisela. I might just have interactions with more characters than I anticipated. I already have some plans for Wolfram and Cheri, Wolfram and Shinou/Evelyn, and Yuuri and Gwendal. Hmm... I'll have to at least give Conrart a spot somewhere.

And notice that I'm trying to use the more "true" spellings of some of the characters unlike my "But I Don't Like Boys?" story. I was new then, not fully aware of the difference in names, but we all get it anyway. I'm not going to change Yuri to Yuuri in BIDLB though, just so it stays consistent.

-o-o-

**Part 4: "Medicinal Candy"**

Yuuri knew better than to get in the maids' way while they were busy running around and preparing for the party. He even knew better than to get in Wolfram's way, but he wanted to see the blond prince. He found Wolfram barking orders to the soldiers standing in front of him, telling them to move the table, stand guard at the door, all in preparation for the Valentine's Day celebration.

Yuuri stood back to watch Wolfram going over minute details with one of the maids, pointing out things on a large roll of paper. Wolfram had changed out of his casual blue uniform after the bath, wearing midnight blue pants tucked into calf-high black boots and a long sleeve white blouse with the same frilly collar as before. Yuuri waved when Wolfram looked up from the paper at him, ducking out of a soldier's path that was carrying a rather large golden vase. Wolfram smiled and quickly gave the maid a few instructions before coming to join Yuuri.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Wolfram said as he pulled Yuuri down a hallway and out of the bustling courtyard. "You have your speech all set up?"

Yuuri slapped his forehead and moaned. "Can I use the same one as last year?"

Wolfram nodded. "Your speeches haven't varied much each year, so I don't see the need to start a whole new one. You should be able to get away with it." He flattened out a slight crease in Yuuri's black coat and frowned. "You're not going to wear this to the party, are you?"

"I don't see you wearing _your_ formal attire," Yuuri quickly retorted.

"I haven't put it all on yet. I don't need to run around in my dress coat while we're working. Shinou knows how many wrinkles I'll get in it." Wolfram straightened his collar, his blond hair slightly curling around it.

Yuuri reached out and adjusted Wolfram's hair around the collar. "You should get your hair trimmed again." He ran one of his hands through the blond hair just behind Wolfram's ear to manage the curl he had accidentally created. "Or you could try growing it out."

"Would you like me to grow it out, Yuuri?" Wolfram looked up at Yuuri through his long lashes, a sight that always gave the king an odd feeling.

"I mean, whatever you want to do." Yuuri looked away from Wolfram, but his hand didn't leave Wolfram's hair. "It might look pretty if it's long."

Wolfram watched Yuuri's cheeks redden and stepped closer to him. Yuuri noticed the movement, dropping his hand to Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram reached past Yuuri's burning cheeks and pulled on the small ribbon holding his hair back. He kept his arms around Yuuri's neck as thin black strands of hair fell forward around Yuuri's face.

Wolfram brought one of his arms back to move his fingers along a strand near Yuuri's lips. "I like your hair like this."

"Really?" Yuuri asked as his hand on Wolfram's shoulder crept up to tangle with the ends of the blond's hair again. The other hand slightly twitched at his side, clearly wanting part of the action. This close, Yuuri noticed the fragrant strawberries, and he leaned into Wolfram a little to smell it better.

"Yeah." Wolfram's fingers danced over Yuuri's cheeks, still playing with the black hair. "I think it's sexy," he whispered against Yuuri's jaw. Wolfram leaned his head back to look up at Yuuri and smiled. "It matches the Maou's now."

Yuuri's eyes hardened over the comparison he obviously didn't like. He eased Wolfram's arms down to his sides and stepped back. "You should get back to preparing the party. I need to go get ready myself."

_Damnit! _Wolfram mentally berated himself. "Yuuri, wait." He grabbed the king's upper arm before he could turn away. Wolfram watched the different emotions flitting across Yuuri's face, the disappointed look in his eyes. "I-"

"Don't worry about it, Wolfram." Yuuri sighed and gave Wolfram a small smile. "I'll see you later." He kissed Wolfram's forehead, a friendly gesture they both had become accustomed to, and walked away.

Wolfram leaned his back heavily against the wall in the empty hallway, fisting a hand in his bangs. He slammed his other fist into the wall, careful not to use too much force and injure his hand or the wall; that's all he'd need – more things to fix.

"In bad spirits, Your Majesty?" A feminine voice touched Wolfram's ears.

Wolfram dropped his hand, pushing himself away from the wall. "It's nothing, Gisela."

The dark green-haired lady smiled. "Ah."

Wolfram snorted at her, turning to leave the hallway. "Don't 'Ah' me."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Gisela followed behind Wolfram. "I think I've been around you long enough to know when you're in a bad mood. But I won't make you divulge your personal life unless I think it will affect your health." She cleared her throat and widened her step to walk almost in front of Wolfram. "I just wanted to inform you that the medical tent is all set up for any mishaps that may arise during the party."

"Oh, thank you, Gisela." Wolfram stopped to shout at a soldier flirting with a girl. The soldier saluted, and then ran off to finish his job. "I swear, Valentine's Day gets to all of their heads."

Gisela stood beside Wolfram and looked out into the courtyard. "Are you disappointed that His Majesty's mother introduced us to this holiday?"

"No." Wolfram leaned forward onto the railing in the walkway surrounding the courtyard. "It's a good holiday to celebrate love in all its different forms, but…"

"But you're not getting the kind of love you want," Gisela finished for him, leaning on the railing next to him. "It can be a lonely holiday for those of us without a significant other."

"I'm sorry, Gisela. I didn't mean it like that." Wolfram bit at his bottom lip, turning to give Gisela a sympathetic look.

Gisela smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's all right. I'm glad to share Valentine's Day with my father and friends here at the castle."

"So there really isn't anything going on with Adalbert?" Wolfram smirked as Gisela gently blushed.

"I'm not so sure." The green-haired woman sighed and turned to sit on the railing. "It's been so long since he's come to visit, and even then, he probably just thinks of Julia when he sees me."

Wolfram watched Gisela's small smile with amusement. "It has been a few years, hasn't it? Think you're in love?"

"Love is a little strong right now, Your Majesty." Gisela frowned and stared at a button on Wolfram's shirt. "I think given more time, there'd be an attraction between us."

"So you don't know then?"

Gisela shook her head.

Wolfram snorted a laugh. "Then I don't want you giving Yuuri any relationship advice until you figure out your own feelings."

"Ah, His Majesty is confused enough," she said with a nod. Gisela ran her hand along the thick red ribbon draped along the railing below them. "You did a lovely job decorating as usual, Your Majesty."

"You mean _they_ did a lovely job decorating." Wolfram pointed at the two maids putting a few last minute touches on the banquet tables. The courtyard had been decked out in the silly colors that Yuuri and his mother said represented Valentine's Day. Reds, pinks, purples, whites. The girly colors seemed to mass together in all the ribbons and flowers that adorned the tables, walls, and anything that could possibly be decorated. Not that it looked bad; Wolfram had made sure to continue having the colors complement the event nicely unlike the first few years they had started the celebration.

"But you've been doing a lot of planning for this, Your Majesty." Gisela jumped off of the railing and stood behind Wolfram. "Your feelings always show in the things you do. Yuuri will figure that out one day."

"I hope so."

-o-o-

End Part 4.

A little short, I'm sorry. Yes, I know there's still no info about why they're married. I have to bring it up in natural conversation. That'll probably be with the Yuuri and Gwendal part. So, ask questions, make suggestions; I'm pretty open on this story that's sort of my writer's block cruncher.

And yes, I didn't hint at the fact that Yuuri's hair is longer now, I didn't really know it was long until this chapter's first scene came up. Once I looked back at the other chapters, I saw that I didn't say one way or another. But it looks like the Maou's in the anime now. But remember that he still has Yuuri eyes.

I also went with the AdalbertxGisela couple since I totally can see it. With the second OVA episode, it was hinted at even more. But who knows if Adalbert is even going to be there. As for the GwendalxAnissina, that lady just creeps me out. They're childhood friends and all, but she's such a feminist and stuff; I'm not sure I'd really want to pair her up with _anyone_.


	5. Lavender Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Same as usual. Male/male relationships.

**Rating:** M for Mature. Rated as such for mild language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary:** YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping:** I know this isn't what most of you wanted updated, but this story has been flowing a bit easier since it's shorter and the end is in sight. I've finally gotten some time to myself where I can write, so that means I should be able to get out the next chapter of "But I Don't Like Boys?" soon, too. I'm about half-done with the chapter now.**  
**

I'm still taking thoughts/ideas for this story, so feed me, ne?

_Sheinah _wouldn't be against more MaouWolfram. /winks/ Neither would I. I've got at least one more scene for them. Possibly a flashback scene, too... I'll just have to see how detailed I get with that.

_XZanayu_ thinks Wolf should grow his hair out. Maybe he does! But not in this story since it takes place only on this one Valentine's Day. And that reminds me that I've got a drawing of Yuuri in his attire for the ceremony, but you guys can't see it 'til we get to that part! I'm probably going to do one for Wolfram, too.

-o-o-

**Part 5: "Lavender Candy"**

Yuuri had ended up back in his – no – _their_ bedroom, noticing that his Valentine gifts to Wolfram had not yet been touched. The king sighed and sat on the edge of the bed facing the windows to look outside. Wolfram was busy with preparations, so of course he didn't have time to come and look.

The black-haired demon looked away from the windows towards a small bookshelf he and Greta had set up in his room years ago. It had been a present for Wolfram after he had complained about always having to go to the library to get books. But it granted the two of them many quiet nights of simply lying in bed and reading. Sometimes they had read together, Greta joining them even as she became older; other times, they read separate stories, or Yuuri studied. The bookshelf had come in handy.

Yuuri stood and walked over to it. He pulled a small book from the second shelf and smiled at the cover. Framed in the center was a picture of the three of them standing together, Greta as a young teenager. This was another present, given to Yuuri himself by Greta. He opened the journal, walking back over to sit on the bed again as he flipped through the pages. The journal was filled with pictures, most of them of an obviously amateur talent.

His mother had given Greta a camera for her thirteenth birthday and showed her how to use it, and the young girl had wasted no time in taking pictures of everyone and anything. Again, Miko had helped Greta arrange the developed pictures and make Yuuri a journal filled with her love. It gave Yuuri a sense of nostalgia, looking back on this time just before he and Wolfram had married. There wasn't an ounce of sadness in Greta's gift to Yuuri; her pictures were full of smiles and surprised faces since she had liked to take a lot of candid photos.

Yuuri snorted a little when he found the picture of Gwendal with pink hair – Annissina and another one of her crazy experiments. On the next page was the picture of Gunter with brown hair; not as eccentric as Gwendal's, but it was strange to see it on him at the time. There were some pictures of him and Conrart playing baseball, and Greta even had an image of the one time Wolfram had agreed to play one day when Yozak was out on a mission.

There was one image in particular that Yuuri liked to look at whenever he opened the journal. Greta hadn't taken the image since she was in it, but it was the three of them again. If Yuuri remembered correctly, Conrart had snuck in and took the picture. Yuuri and Wolfram were sleeping in Greta's bed with soft pink sheets, holding her hands as she slept in between them. It was the night before they had decided to get married; they didn't want to lose her.

Yuuri heavily sighed, keeping the journal open to that page. Neither one of them had the heart to tell Greta at the time why they had gotten married.

"Do you regret it, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri launched forward off of the bed, flipping around and clutching the journal to his frantically beating heart. "Gunter! Don't scare me like that."

Gunter stood straighter after having been leaning over Yuuri's shoulder to look at the journal and frowned. "I apologize, Your Majesty. You seemed focused, and I didn't want to interrupt your moment."

"No, it's fine. Just – just knock or something next time," Yuuri said to the lavender-haired man.

"I promise to knock next time, Your Majesty." Gunter bowed his head at the king.

Yuuri looked down at the journal against his chest and put it down on the bed, still open to the image of his family sleeping. "Is there something you needed, Gunter?"

Gunter nodded and smiled. "Preparations for the Valentine celebration are complete. And the first guests, Stoffel von Spitzweg and his lady, Clara, have arrived."

"Oh, thank you, Gunter," Yuuri said. "I'll be out to greet them in a moment. I just need to change."

"_Give Greta back!" Yuri cried out in a memory._

"Ne, Gunter," Yuri said as the priest turned to leave. "Did Wolfram and I… do the right thing?"

Gunter stopped at the door, sighing. "My answer is no different than the last time you asked, Your Majesty." He turned to Yuuri again and picked up the journal when he reached the bed beside the king. "You both did what you thought was necessary to keep Greta safe and happy." Gunter thumbed forward in the journal a few pages and held it out to Yuuri. "I would do anything if it meant the same for Gisela."

Yuuri looked down at the journal, at the smiling faces of Gunter and Gisela together. "But…"

"It was a human law, Your Majesty, not even one that the Demon King could go against," Gunter quickly scolded. "You adopted Greta, knowing that her family might one day come for her."

"Well, it was a dumb law." Yuuri took the journal back from Gunter and flopped onto his bed, stretching his arms towards the headboard. "Would it have hurt for someone to explain to me that her blood family could take her back unless she had the consent of two parents?"

Gunter gently sat on the bed and put his hand on the ornate wood column. "We weren't aware of it either, until they came and took her."

Yuuri took in a sharp breath and pushed himself up into a sitting position without using his arms. "I understand that we got married to keep Greta, but… was it really fair?"

"Greta wouldn't have been happy if she had had to leave, and you know it, Your Majesty."

"I know, I know. But was it fair for Wolfram?" Yuuri frowned, his face pinched. "I doubt that's how he wanted to get married."

Gunter placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Prince Wolfram wanted that wedding even less than you did. He tried talking with the Zorashiya's again, to find a way to keep Greta without the marriage. But she was not yet of age, and their right over her overruled your own. It was painful to see him so upset over it. He knew you'd be unhappy in a marriage with him, blamed himself that day that he hadn't got you to fall in love with him. But, in the end, he wanted to prove his love for Greta. If you were willing to endure marriage with a man to keep your daughter, Wolfram was, too."

Yuuri looked up at Gunter with sullen eyes. "Wolfram never said anything about that. I just assumed he'd want some grand wedding that would have taken months or even years to plan."

"It's true. He only wanted you to be happy, and so he kept quiet. Although, Ulrike's hasty ceremony probably wasn't what His Majesty had in mind." Gunter smiled. "But it is in the past, is it not, Your Majesty?"

"Ah," Yuuri nodded, looking down at the journal between them. "I'll have to talk with Wolfram after I see Stoffel."

Gunter took Yuuri in a tight hug. "You've become a fine young king, Your Majesty."

The words were muffled as Yuuri was shoved into Gunter's shoulder, but he patted the lavender-haired man's back. "Thanks, Gunter."

Gunter slowly released the king and stood up. "I'll let Lord von Spitzweg know that you will be with him in a moment." He turned back when he reached the door. "Do you need any help preparing, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri stopped in front of his walk-in-closet and stiffened. "No, I'll be fine, Gunter."

-o-o-

End of Part 5.

Short, yes. I know, some of you are wondering what Gunter is all subdued about. I mean, he used to glomp and praise the crap out of Yuuri, but I figured after 10 years and Yuuri being married now that Gunter would start to accept Yuuri as an adult and treat him with the respect a king deserves. Not that I don't like Gunter; he's always fun to watch, but I just see him accepting "defeat" after so long, you know?

Oh, and did the whole married to keep Greta thing make sense? I can try elaborating on it some if you guys want me to, but I didn't want to get into that sort of flashback since it'd take more explaining than was necessary. But Yuuri will talk with Wolfram about it eventually, if he doesn't get all distracted...

Reviews are inspiring. /hint, hint/ /nudge, nudge/


	6. Fervid Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Same as usual. Male/male relationships.

**Rating:** M for Mature. Rated as such for mild language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary:** YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping: **_Prima_ wants a longer chapter, and here it is; the longest chapter yet! I just couldn't stop. XP

-o-o-

**Part 6: "Fervid Candy"**

Wolfram stood in front of the oak vanity in his bedroom, well, in his _old _bedroom. After his marriage with Yuuri, there was no question that he would stay in Yuuri's room, while his room became a sort of large closet for the apparent large amounts of apparel a Prince Consort needed. The bed was still there though – he had used it often enough when he and Yuuri had fought or when he needed to release the desires Yuuri couldn't fulfill. Of course, the Maou had taken care of them often enough; he just knew better than to rely on Yuri's alter-ego, or whatever he was, every time.

The reflection in the vanity's mirror was stunning, but Wolfram could see the despondency in his face. At first he had vehemently denied he was unhappy; being married with Yuuri was what he wanted, but the lack of a proper spouse had taken its toll. It wasn't even about the sex. The black-haired half-demon was so caught up with relationships being all about the physical factor, that he kept himself from enjoying anything beyond friendship. And the blond was having a hard time convincing Yuuri that he didn't need a physical relationship with the king to feel loved.

Wolfram combed through his hair again, trying to control the locks that seemed to get wavier as he grew. He was personally glad though that his mother's gigantic curls were created with years of careful manipulation; Shinou forbid were those to be inheritable. Of all of her children, only Wolfram ended up looking like her, but it helped that the Bielefeld's had similar features. And Shinou…

Before Wolfram could think more about his resemblance to Shinou, one of the double doors creaked open and Yuuri snuck inside, closing it gently behind him. The black-haired king sighed, leaning against the door.

"What are you doing, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked from his position still in front of the vanity, giving his husband a confused look.

Yuuri started, having not realized someone else was in the room. But he smiled widely when he saw that it was Wolfram. "Wolfram, I was looking for you." He stayed leaning against the large door, pressing his ear to it.

Wolfram turned back to the vanity to continue brushing his hair. "That still doesn't explain why you're _sneaking_ in."

"Hahahue insists that I let her braid my hair." Pressed up against the door, Yuuri heard Cecile walk by quickly, calling out 'Your Majesty', and he didn't move from the door until he heard the click of her high highs soften and disappear.

Wolfram giggled to himself, trying to imagine the king with his hair braided. It wasn't quite long enough for it to be pulled back into a braid, so Cecile had probably wanted to French braid it, incorporating as much hair into it as she could. She had coerced Gwendal into a loose braid once, and admittedly, it didn't look too bad, until Gwendal had turned around and had made grim faces at anyone who commented on it.

The prince watched his husband walked towards him through the mirror. His longer hair was pulled back with a red tie as usual, some of the front hair left out to fall around his face. It did give him an intimidating appearance like the Maou as Wolfram had said to him earlier, but those big eyes always destroyed the image. Yuuri had changed into his formal attire – a white blouse under a black vest trimmed with gold, a silk jabot with a black button in the middle tucked into the vest, black pants, and a red cape with a high collar that came down to his hips. It was an overly simple outfit, but Wolfram thought it fit him nicely in all the right places, and it wasn't too different from his everyday uniform except for the more expensive fabric.

Yuuri stopped behind Wolfram, clearing his throat. He in turned watched Wolfram in the mirror as the blond continued to brush his hair. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

"Have you figured out what you're going to say for your Valentine speech yet, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked with a smile. It's probably not Yuuri had wanted to talk to him about, but Wolfram felt like giving the king a hard time.

Yuuri scratched his cheek with his index finger, looking away. "Ah, crap. I knew there was something else I had to do." He looked up at Wolfram's reflection again, catching his eyes. "But that's not why I was looking for you."

"I figured that." Wolfram rolled his eyes, putting the brush down on the vanity, and circled around to face Yuuri again. "What's so important that you just _had _to see me?"

Yuuri's determined look faltered for a moment. "Us."

"Us?" Wolfram wasn't sure if he should have been happy or upset about that. On one hand, maybe Yuuri had realized something and wanted to _be_ with him; but on the other hand, Yuuri didn't want to play this little charade anymore, that he wanted… a divorce. Wolfram sucked in a breath, torn at what to do. _Yuuri's finally going to change the law to allow divorces… Like that one Earth king had made up a new religion just so he _could _get a divorce._ But he kept Yuuri's gaze, trying to read the nervous jitter.

"Yeah…" Yuuri finally said, his voice low. "Our marriage-"

"Oh gods," Wolfram interrupted, trying to push passed Yuuri, "you _do_ want a divorce."

"No! I-" They grappled for a moment until Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's waist and twisted him around to plop the blond up onto the vanity with a strength that surprised Wolfram. "Geez, Wolfram, I just want to _talk_." He sighed, dropping his forehead onto Wolfram's right shoulder. "I just… want to talk," he breathed, eyes closing in slight frustration.

Wolfram just stared, dumbfounded. The last time he had been lifted up onto something… And then Yuuri breathed on his exposed neck since he hadn't yet put on his jabot, and a shiver ran up his spine. _Dammit…_ Wolfram cursed his body for so willingly reacting to Yuuri's naïve touch, and then cursed again because this was exactly what he was trying to avoid with his husband. This wasn't what he needed – wanted, yes, but not _needed_. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri lifted his head up from Wolfram's shoulder but didn't look at him, but rather the gold designs branching around the blond's black vest. It was made of a stiffer, but still flexible, fabric than his was – Yuuri wouldn't have been able to remember what it was called – and it was certainly snug around Wolfram's torso. Yuuri ran a finger over one of the curving designs, following its path a little, surprised to find that the gold branch-like design was raised away from the vest. He smoothed his palm over Wolfram's ribs to feel the bumps. Definitely more intricate than his vest.

Yuuri was _touching_ him, and Wolfram was trying his damned hardest not to breathe for fear that Yuuri would realize what his was doing and stop. The blond closed his eyes and tried to just enjoy the small bit of attention his husband was giving him. "You," he said shakily, breathing in deep, "wanted to talk… about something, Yuuri?"

"Oh. Yeah." Yuuri dropped his hand from Wolfram's torso, resting it on Wolfram's thigh instead. Wolfram just prayed to the gods that his face wasn't as bright red as it felt. Luckily, Yuuri didn't seem to notice. "Why… did you marry me?"

Wolfram did look at Yuuri then, the king's eyes determined and yet curious. The prince looked away again, not wanting to have to repeat the same thing he'd said to Yuuri every time he had asked. Yuuri bent forward closer to Wolfram, putting the hand that had been resting on Wolfram's thigh against his jaw, gently urging Wolfram to make eye contact again. "Wolfram, please…"

Wolfram was completely undone by that pleading look, and he leaned his cheek into Yuuri's palm. "It was all we could do to keep Greta. That stupid law-"

Yuuri shook his head, placing both his hands on either side of Wolfram's face. "I mean besides Greta. We all know that already. You sacrificed your happiness to keep me happy, to let me keep Greta." Yuuri frowned. "I know you're not happy like this, Wolfram. Why would you just give up something like for me-"

"Because I love you," Wolfram said quietly, trying to keep the tears welling in his eyes at bay. He was angry at feeling so emotional, angry at not being able to touch Yuuri back, angry at wanting Yuuri to bend him over the vanity and take him… "I don't want to talk about this, Yuuri."

Yuuri watched the despair cloud over Wolfram's face, brushing his thumb under Wolfram's eye, catching a tear before it fell. "Do you… still love me?"

Wolfram blinked, grasping one of Yuuri's hands in his and pulling it to his shoulder. "Why would you ask something like that? Yuuri," he edged forward on the vanity, reaching out to take Yuuri into a loose hug, "whatever you do," he buried his face in Yuuri's chest, "please don't doubt my feelings for you."

The king returned Wolfram's embrace, grazing his fingers through Wolfram's blond hair. "What about your feelings for the Maou?"

"The Maou?" Wolfram pulled back, looking up to stare at his husband. "What does he have anything to-"

"You sleep with him, Wolfram."

Guilt flashed through Wolfram's features; Yuuri saw it clearly as Wolfram tried to look away. But Yuuri just took Wolfram face in his hands again. "I don't blame you, Wolfram. I don't," he clenched his jaw, "like it. But I don't fault you for… what he does to you. I just want to know how you feel about him."

"It's complicated, Yuuri." Wolfram nibbled at his bottom lip anxiously. "He's a part of you, at least, I think. And my body… it responds to both of you. I don't know what it's supposed to mean. Emotionally though, I always feel regretful and wrong when I'm with the Maou, but I give in. I'm weak, Yuuri. You touch me, and I know it's not going to go any further with you, so I get frustrated."

"But I don't… touch you like that, Wolfram." Yuuri started to blush, thinking about how stupid that had just sounded.

Wolfram scoffed. "Like hell you don't. Where are your hands right now?"

Yuuri's thumb brushed the back of Wolfram's ear, and the king blushed harder.

"And what about our position, how close we are? Yuuri, you do all these things without even realizing it." Wolfram tried to pull away from Yuuri, to give his husband some space, but Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's back and pulled him closer.

Yuuri remained standing, maneuvering his body to stand between Wolfram's legs as close to the blond as the vanity allowed. Wolfram clutched at the back of Yuuri's vest, his initial reaction coming to a screaming halt when Yuuri's thigh brushed against the semi-arousal he had been trying to ignore. He tried to stifle the hiss of breath at the touch, but Yuuri realized what had happened and swallowed stiffly.

Yuuri didn't back off, but he dared not get any closer. "But I didn't even do anything…" He whispered to himself, slightly leaning over Wolfram.

"Dammit, Yuuri. Yes, you did." Wolfram closed his eyes and leaned back on the vanity top so that he was supporting his weight on his lower arms and elbows. "This sucks."

Yuuri swallowed again, a tense heat coiling in his stomach at the thought of their situation, Wolfram's head tilted back and exposing his neck. "And _I_ make you feel this way, Wolfram?" He shifted slightly, but that had been a bad idea since he moved against Wolfram again.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram didn't hold back the breathy sigh this time. "Stop teasing me and just _do_ something, please."

"Wolfram, I," Yuuri started, but didn't finish. His body was tightening as Wolfram grabbed his arm and practically crawled up to a sitting position in front of Yuuri. Things were starting to get fuzzy with Wolfram pressed against him, and his heart was beating faster, and - God, he was going to have a heart attack like this!

Wolfram twined his fingers around Yuuri's neck and leaned into his husband more. "Yuuri," he whispered against his jaw. "Don't be scared. We can go slow, I promise. Anything you want, just don't… leave me like this."

Yuuri's heartbeat hammered in his chest harder. He had plenty to be afraid of! He wanted Wolfram to be happy, and this would make the prince happy, but damn it all to hell if Yuuri himself knew what he wanted. Yuuri was still trying to process that Wolfram was reacting so… fervidly… when he was touching him, not the Maou, but _him_. And it's not like he was really _touching_ him, but something deep inside him really _wanted_ to. He tried to place the feeling as he tilted Wolfram's chin up, his other hand feeling across the raised patterns on the blond's vest again. Was this urge to please Wolfram his own desire, or was it the Maou's?

The king was about to figure it out as he slowly leaned in…

-o-o-

End of Part 6.

Is he gonna do it?! O.O I just had to stop there; ah, the torture...

Looks like Yuuri got distracted from his original intent. And I'm trying so damn hard not to go into detail and stuff. XD So it gets all awkward… But that works since Yuuri's being awkward about it. But damn, Wolfram sure is desperate, and I didn't really want to portray him like that, but it's been 7 years! Come on, he wants _something_.

/can't wait to see what sort of reviews she'll get/

!PS!: I actually drew what their formal attire looks like for the Valentine celebration. It's nothing fancy, but I just whipped it up real quick... Check 'em out if you want on my profile, yes?


	7. Struggling Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Same as usual. Male/male relationships.

**Rating:** M for Mature. Rated as such for mild language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary:** YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping: **We last left off with Yuuri finally noticing that he does have an effect on Wolfram and was leaning in to kiss his husband… But is Yuuri actually gonna do it? Find out in this installment of "Demon-filled Valentine's Candy"! Whee-

-o-o-

**Part 7: "Struggling Candy"**

Wolfram was dizzy with need, love, desire – a swirl of emotions caused by the black-haired man running his fingertips over the patterns on his vest. He was twisted so tight that when Yuuri began to lean in – to really lean into him – Wolfram thought he'd pass out from the sudden lightheadedness. The anticipation was killing him, but it was all he could do to keep from throwing himself at his husband. Yuuri would make the decisions, take his time.

Both of Yuuri's hands were on Wolfram's jaw then, tilting his head slightly for a better angle. The black-haired king smirked and dove in for a kiss quickly, taking Wolfram's mouth without reserve.

Wolfram bodily shoved Yuuri off of him, pushing him so that the king fell to the ground laughing. "Give him back!" The blond yelled.

The Maou looked up at Wolfram with a smug expression. "That pansy? He was about to chicken out."

Wolfram gritted his teeth and pushed himself off of the vanity. "But that was for me to find out." He stormed off towards the door, his eyes burning.

The Maou tripped Wolfram on the way there with his leg and crawled over to flip the blond over. Wolfram went down with a yelp, bracing himself with his arms for the fall. He barely had time to sit up before the Maou was on him.

"Get off of me!" Wolfram pushed at the Maou's chest.

"But you said not to leave you like this." The Maou rubbed against him as if to prove his point.

Wolfram still tried to wrestle himself away from the Maou, but it only succeeded in putting him in a more compromising position. "I don't want it from you. Leave me alone," the prince barked out, kicking out a leg.

Didn't do him any good; the Maou had him where he wanted. "Taking some advice from the Sage?" He grabbed Wolfram's hands and held them above the blond's head. "You'll find it will only lead you to pain. Let me take care of you, Wolfram. I only want to make you feel good." With his free hand, the Maou unbuckled Wolfram's belt.

Wolfram squirmed a little, but otherwise gave little resistance. "I told you I don't want it from you."

"Then why don't you fight me?" The Maou flicked open Wolfram's pants and started unhooking the vest to get to his shirt. "They've got this on pretty tight, don't they?" He grinned. "I know you're stronger than this."

"I'm not going to hurt Yuuri." Wolfram rolled his head to the side, taking in an angry and shaky breath.

The Maou laughed while untucking Wolfram's undershirt with one hand. "So you sacrifice yourself instead?"

Wolfram squirmed a little again. "The worst you're going to do is fuck me senseless. I've got a party to attend, and the last thing I need is to go limping in there because I fought and you forced me."

"You make me sound like a bad guy," the Maou pouted. "I've saved lots of people. And Yuuri couldn't."

"Yuuri's a good king, with or without your help." Wolfram still wouldn't look at him; he stared at the painting of Yuuri on the wall. At least he could pretend… "Get it over with."

The Maou frowned and let go of Wolfram's wrists. "Fine." He placed his hands on either side of Wolfram's head and leaned over him. "Fight me."

"What?" Wolfram stayed where he was lying under the Maou and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I'll make a deal. If you can get out from under me, I won't do anything to you today. But if you don't –"

"I get it." Wolfram sighed. "But why?"

The Maou shrugged, still supporting his weight on his hands and knees. "You're wasting time though. Oh, and no magic use for either of us."

"You're timing me?" Wolfram moved his right hand to push out the Maou's arm, but the Maou moved his as well to stop him. "This isn't going to work. I already tried. I don't want to hurt Yuuri, so I won't be able to."

"You admit defeat then?" The Maou reached down to tug on the edge of Wolfram's slacks.

"Hey!" Wolfram pushed at the Maou's hands. "You said you wouldn't do anything."

The Maou pushed back on Wolfram's hands. "I didn't say I couldn't while you were trying to get away. This is my part of the game."

"You're such an ass," Wolfram sneered, trying to sit up, but failing as the Maou pushed him back down.

The Maou pinned Wolfram to the ground, his arm over Wolfram's neck with slight pressure. "You're time is winding down."

Wolfram pushed on the arm across his neck while he tried to nudge the Maou away with his knee. The Maou retaliated by forcing Wolfram's knee closer to the blond's stomach which only put Wolfram at more disadvantage when it brought his butt up off the ground, a position he was beginning to remember all too well if not for the Maou's arm pressed against his throat. The pressure on his neck was starting to get a little stronger, and it made him begin to worry. Wolfram shoved at the Maou's chest, but the Maou grabbed that arm and in a blinding speed and surprising ease, he flipped Wolfram on his stomach.

The blond prince panicked a little. The Maou was using more force than usual. Was he actually going to harm him this time? Wolfram winced when the Maou pulled his arm behind his back and held it at an awkward angle.

"I think you're losing," the Maou whispered in Wolfram's ear.

"You think?!" Wolfram tried to grab at something of the Maou's that might be in reach with his free arm, but the Maou threw his knee onto it and weighed it down. "Geez, let me go, already."

"You're a soldier, Wolfram. You should know how to get out of something like this." The Maou pulled Wolfram's arm farther behind his back.

"That hurts," Wolfram gasped.

The Maou bent over Wolfram again, still holding the blond's arm in that awkward position and holding down the other arm with his knee. He flicked his tongue lightly across the exposed part of Wolfram's neck and then blew on the moistened skin. "Give in then, and the pain will go away, my love."

"I'm not your fucking love!" Wolfram had had it. He summoned a fireball to engulf his hand, and the Maou moved his knee from the heat, caught by surprise.

The Maou pushed Wolfram's arm into his back hard. "Hey! I said no magic."

Wolfram took the breath of a moment with his arm now free to quickly twist himself under the Maou, ignoring the pain in his trapped arm. He wasn't sure how he managed to overcome the Maou's hold, but he had almost fully flipped over when the Maou pulled the originally trapped arm up and off to the side. But Wolfram still had his free arm with which he continued his twisting momentum and gave the Maou an open-palm uppercut to his nose.

"Wolfram!!"

Wolfram threw his head back to look behind him at the man that had just yelled at him from the doorway. The Maou clasped his nose and gave the man a pinched look.

"Brother!" Wolfram swallowed hard and was about to push the Maou off of him, but the sudden outburst of "OW!" froze his gaze on the man still sitting on him.

It was Yuuri again, his hand over his nose and his eyes tearing. He gave a muffled "What the fuck?!" and scrunched his eyes.

Gwendal moved from the doorway and kneeled on the ground next to Wolfram and Yuuri. He turned a disdainful frown at his younger brother before placing a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri took in a deep breath behind his hand and winced. "Y-yes…?" He tried to look at Gwendal through blurry eyes. "What… just happened?"

-o-o-

End of Part 7.

Yuuri didn't do it! DX The Maou totally interrupted! As much as I hated him for it, I don't feel he's all that much of a bad guy. So I kept trying to keep from actually hurting Wolfram, but then Wolfram wouldn't have had a reason to punch him in the face. XD

Haha. Writing the "fight" scene was a little awkward since I don't know any particular moves. They just scrambled on the floor a bit. And I'm bad with "action" and the transitioning movements. Hope you all were able to figuring out what was going on.

We've got a ways to go still. We haven't even made it to the Valentine party yet! /gasp/


	8. Bruised Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy** by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Same as usual. Male/male relationships.

**Rating:** M for Mature. Rated as such for mild language and sexual themes (but not actual sex, just implied).

**Summary: **YuuramxMaou. After hearing from his own daughter on Valentine's Day that he wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face, Yuri has to battle against his feelings and himself before he loses the fight for Wolfram's heart.

**Author yapping: **So this is moving right along. This chapter got a bit long, but I figured to leave it all as one instead of breaking it off into two shorter chapters.

-o-o-

**Part 8: "Bruised Candy"**

Yuuri winced as he tried to take a deep breath through his bruised nose. "What... just happened?"

"It's my fault, Yuuri..." Wolfram said quietly, starting to worry on his lower lip. _Of course he'd turn back into Yuuri, that jackass._

Yuuri stared down at Wolfram over his hand, blushing when he realized he was _sitting_ on the prince. "What?" Yuuri asked quietly. He took Gwendal's hand as the older man offered to help him up. The king quickly sat in the nearest chair and tried to avoid Wolfram's eyes._ What the hell had happened here?_ His nose felt like someone had tried to slam it back behind his eyeballs, but he kept the pain he really felt to himself. _Did Wolfram hit me?_ If that were the case, his husband certainly packed more of a punch than he had ever anticipated. Despite Wolfram's tendency to outbursts and seemingly violent temperaments, the blond had never actually hurt Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and called his healing magic to his left hand, bringing his nose a slight numbing sensation that turned to a tingling. He'd have to see Gisela to fix it the rest of the way.

Yuuri hadn't even noticed Gwendal and Wolfram were arguing with each other, Gwendal sternly warning Wolfram what people would think if the king came in with a broken and bruised nose. The king continued to relieve the pain, realizing that it wasn't broken - or from what he could tell - but he was too afraid to look into the mirror. He'd definitely go visit Gisela before going out to the courtyard. Gwendal and Wolfram turned to him with worried eyes when he moaned to himself.

"Your Majesty," Gwendal was leaning over him first, "are you feeling all right?"

Yuuri dropped his hand and smiled nervously. "Better, I guess. Is it... bruised?" But he didn't need to ask when Gwendal's eyes hardened and Wolfram covered his mouth.

Gwendal quickly turned to Wolfram and pointed to the door. "Please leave, Your Majesty."

Wolfram swallowed the hard lump in his throat and sulked to the door. _Oh Shinou, I hit Yuuri, and-_

"Wolfram, wait," Yuuri called out, standing up from the chair. "Tell me what happened here."

Wolfram stayed facing the door and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I hit you, Yuuri. It's my fault."

Yuuri stepped towards Wolfram and reached out to him. He gripped Wolfram's shoulder and turned the blond around. "But you never have before. Tell me why."

Wolfram kept his head down as Yuuri pulled him away from the door. "I struck the king. Whatever reasoning I have isn't enough to pardon me from something like that..."

"And you haven't struck me before because of my position?"

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri then. "You're my husband. I don't just go around hurting people if they don't deserve it. Enemies and traitors, sure. But never the ones I love. I would never do that."

Yuuri smiled despite the slight tingling pain beginning to rise in his nose again. "I know that. But clearly, I deserved it this time. Tell me, what did I do?"

Wolfram's mouth dropped open. "You think you did something to warrant me hitting you? No! Yuuri, you didn't do anything-"

"Then it was the Maou, right?" Yuuri interrupted, grabbing Wolfram's arms gently. "Just tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

Wolfram watched Gwendal over Yuuri's shoulder. His brother still did not look pleased, but he didn't seem to want to meddle in their affairs, as if he were waiting to see if they could work it out themselves. If it had been anyone but Wolfram, Gwendal would have already through his ass in a prison cell. But even Yuuri wouldn't allow that for just anyone... "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I was so frustrated. And... we were this close... so close to... and then he just showed up. Yuuri, I really can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you. I would never have done that if I knew the consequences would have carried over... like they did."

Yuuri watched Wolfram look at him with awful regret in his eyes. It tugged at Yuuri. "You punched him because, er, he... interrupted?"

Gwendal loudly cleared his throat while Wolfram blushed. Wolfram fidgeted with some of his shirt that had been un-tucked. "Shinou no! Sure, I was bitter that... he did appear, but it wasn't about that."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arms harder. "God, Wolfram! Just tell me what happened!"

The prince stared at Yuuri. His eyes were pleading again; his husband wanted the truth, but Wolfram just didn't know what to say. He had rarely told the Maou 'no', and Wolfram wasn't sure what lengths the Maou would go to...

"You can't tell me?" Yuuri let go of Wolfram's arms to bring his hands up to the blond's cheeks. "What could be so bad that you can't -" Yuuri's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his gaze settled back on Wolfram. "He didn't- didn't try to... force you. Did he?" Yuuri registered the slight horror in Wolfram's eyes and pulled his husband into a fierce hug. "Why didn't you say anything? I'm so sorry, Wolfram. I'm sorry."

Wolfram didn't push away from Yuuri like he wanted to, didn't run to his room and cry like he wanted to. He just clung to Yuuri, burying his face in his husband's chest. Why did it matter now? Why was he upset that the Maou had wanted him then? Was he scared? "Don't apologize, please," Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's collar. "Just... don't."

Yuuri's hold on Wolfram loosened, but he didn't step away from him. "Wolf..."

"No, Yuuri," Wolfram said. "I already told you, _you _didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-" Yuuri stopped short when Gwendal's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He hadn't even heard the man move.

Gwendal spoke when Yuuri fully turned to him after letting Wolfram go. "Clearly, you two are going to go in circles on where the fault lies, but you have guests and not the time for this disagreement. Your Majesty, whether you think Wolfram deserves punishment or not, he struck the king, and no one has that right, no matter their relationship. We will discuss disciplinary actions after the party for Wolfram's behavior." Gwendal raised a hand to shush Yuuri from arguing. "Wolfram understands what he has done and accepted that he should be disciplined for it." He turned to his younger brother with a stern frown. "Clean yourself up and call for Gisela to take a look at His Majesty. Do not follow her back in. You will not speak with His Majesty until he has attended to his remaining guests and seeks you out himself."

Wolfram dully nodded and left the room before Yuuri could stop him any further. Distance might help this altercation, if even just to keep the Maou off of his case for a little while.

Yuuri watched Wolfram leave, breathing in heavily. He always screwed it up, even when he was in his Maou form. How the hell could Wolfram love someone like himself? If he wasn't confused and constantly avoiding the issue, he was being an ass about it (or so he had heard from others on occasion).

"Your Majesty," Gwendal said as he stood next to Yuuri.

"You... wanted to see me?" Yuuri asked, turning back to the older man.

Gwendal simply nodded and lightly gestured to the chair Yuuri had been sitting in earlier. While Yuuri sat down in it, Gwendal scooted another chair closer so he could sit near the king. "Gunter tells me you're having concerns about your marriage again."

Yuuri sighed and dropped his head into his hands while resting his elbows on his knees. It may have been strange for Yuuri to talk to Gwendal in the past, but as he had grown older, Yuuri had come to really respect the man's opinions. Not just in the subject of his kingdom and people, but in daily life, in his relationships. Ever since Gwendal had been his witness for his marriage to Wolfram, Yuuri had confided in him. Despite his adoration for his godfather, he was almost glad Conrad had been away on a patrol of the borders during the wedding. Yuuri wouldn't have been able to build as strong a relationship with Gwendal otherwise.

"Would you like to discuss it, Your Majesty?" Gwendal asked quietly after a few silent moments had passed.

"It's the same problems, Gwendal," Yuuri spoke at last. "My feelings are all muddled up, and I can't sort them out between my own and the Maou's. I just want Wolfram to be happy, and I don't know how."

Gwendal leaned forward in his chair. "You know as well as anyone that Wolfram just wants you to be the husband you should be. You say that the Maou was... interrupting something. What was he interrupting?"

Yuuri lightly blushed. "I'm not sure if he was. I was... at least I think I was... going to kiss Wolfram." His face turned redder. "But it's the mixed-up feelings. I don't know if that was the Maou thinking it, or if - or if I really did want to."

"After seven years, I wouldn't doubt if it was your own desire to do so. Your Majesty, I've been delicate and patient with you, more so than Wolfram has been, but I had hoped that you get over your Earthly homophobic tendencies and seek a proper relationship with him." Gwendal leaned back in his chair, a frown furrowing in his eyebrows. "As Wolfram's older brother, I can't deny that he's an adult and will have adult relationships. Your wedding night forever destroyed my vision of the baby brother I would protect from those things. I've learned to accept and be glad that there's only one man that he wants."

Yuuri's face couldn't get any brighter he thought. Their wedding night had been nothing but awkward for him. After the exchanging of vows, Yuuri learned that they had to consummate their marriage, and not just consummate it but do so with witnesses. No one had bothered to tell him until Gwendal was changing him into some sort of loose white robe afterward. The man had been blunt and asked if he was prepared to be intimate with Wolfram. Through some babbling on his part and Gwendal trying to calm him down, Yuuri pieced together that he would have to have sex with Wolfram while Ulrike and Gwendal confirmed that they had, well, become one. At least it was behind a foggy curtain, but Yuuri had never learned anymore. He had awoken the next morning, surprised to find that both he and Wolfram were dressed.

In the end, he realized he had blacked out some time while Gwendal was explaining the process, and the Maou had taken over. Yuuri was still freaked out to find that the Maou had been so quick to agree to it. Sure, the human laws for the consent of two parents to keep Greta was dumb he thought, but the law for this sex thing after marriage while someone watched just creeped Yuuri out. He had looked into as fast as he could after the fact and saw that it was strictly a law for royalty to be sure of a successful union. Something about if the first night didn't work out, it probably wouldn't continue to work out in the future.

And Wolfram had gone on like nothing happened! It was just so weird! It had driven Yuuri nuts for months after the fact, knowing what they had done, but what _he _hadn't really done, and wondering what exactly had happened.

"I'm sorry, Gwendal," Yuuri said to his feet. "If I had known what a witness was actually for, I wouldn't have asked you. I know you didn't want to see your brother like that..."

"Whom would you have asked?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't know. I would have been too embarrassed for Conrad to see me like that, but I bet Wolfram was terrified that you would see it instead. He looks up to you. Maybe some random guard neither of us would see again?"

"I don't think some guard would have been able to deal with your drama, Your Majesty." Gwendal smiled slightly. "Or even been able to trick you into it."

"Trick me?"

"You know that Wolfram and I collaborated on not telling you until after the wedding, knowing that you wouldn't be able to go through with it. Wolfram knew that the Maou would take over for you," Gwendal said.

"Yeah, I remember," Yuuri sighed. "Sad thing is that I still don't have control over the Maou. I thought he was gone when I finally got control over the elements myself, but it seems he pops back up now for Wolfram."

Gwendal straightened the collar of his coat while he regarded the king. "Still don't know who he is?"

"No." Yuuri shook head. "I thought he was there to control my magic, but..."

_"_"Maybe he's there to fill in for you until you get the hang of certain things?" Gwendal suggested.

"That, uh, seems like a weird reason." Yuuri looked back up at Gwendal. "I had to learn to use the elements. And he still was there from time to time. He'd still be there if - if I, well-"

There was a knock at the door and Gisela stepped in. "Your Majesty?" She came over when Gwendal stood and nodded to Yuuri. "Wolfram tells me you are hurt?" And she gasped lightly when she got a good look at Yuuri's nose with the slight swelling and purplish color. "Oh dear."

Gisela took Gwendal's chair and moved it in front of Yuuri so she could face him. As she reached for a cloth, she realized that his injury wasn't near as bad as Wolfram had made it out to be. She inspected it and used more healing magic, and confirmed that it wasn't broken, just bruised. Yuuri had used his own healing it looked like before his nose could actually start to bleed, so the swelling and bruising was minimal at this point.

"Here." Gisela handed Yuuri a glass she filled with water and mixed with an herbal medicine. "You've done most of the healing yourself, and I've done all I can. This should help any reoccuring pain you feel. For the sake of your guests, I suggest some slight make-up to hide the bruising. Luckily, it's down to the yellow tint, so it's healing right along with our help. The make-up should cover it up just fine."

She made sure Yuuri drank the medicine and giggled at the sour face he made. "I'll check on you in the morning, of course, but let me know if it bothers you at all tonight." Gisela paused. "Oh, and thank you, Your Majesty, for the carnation this year. I didn't think flowers could be green."

Yuuri smiled. "It's like a dye they use in the water or something, I think. I thought you might like the color."

"It was certainly interesting. I was too afraid to show Anissina-san for fear that she would experiment on it." Gisela reached into a small bag she had hidden in her first aid kit and produced a small box. "Mind if I do your make-up?"

Yuuri laughed. "Uh, sure."

Gwendal excused himself after he saw that Yuuri was fine. "I'll be in the courtyard if you need any assistance, Your Majesty."

-o-o-

End of part 8.

Okay, so some more look into the past, but it was quick and short with the general idea. If I had the time and willingness, I really want to do a prequel now with their wedding to get in all the stuff that I came up. It's just a lot of effort considering I'm already fighting to work on two KKM stories...


	9. Shared Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and all its characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi and all of that. You know the drill.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Male/male relationships. And this chapter's got a little bit of a spoiler from a drama CD that links Shinou and Wolfram's ancestry. If you're not already aware of it, no doubt you can ask around and find out about it. ^-^

**Author yapping: ** Okay, so the tidbit spoiler above. And I can't believe I got another chapter done! I just got this burst of motivation and rushed to get it out before I needed to get to bed.

-o-o-

**Part 9: "Shared Candy"**

Wolfram flopped onto the cot closest to him, running a fretful hand through his hair. He breathed in deeply, willing his heart to still its frantic beating. As soon as Wolfram had closed the door to his old bedroom, he had run to Gisela's medical tent set up in the courtyard. He wasn't sure why he had run, but he felt like he needed to. So when he finally had caught his breath to tell the medic what had happened, she fled to find the king before Wolfram could get out anything besides "Yuuri needs a doctor."

Maybe running hadn't been such a good idea after all, but at least he knew Yuuri would be tended to in quick fashion. He took in another shuddering breath and closed his eyes. When he heard a shuffle of cloth which could only be the tent flap opening, Wolfram slowly sat back up to see who was entering the tent. He locked eyes with a surprised Evelyn, the maiden quickly recovering with a smile and nod of the head. "Your Majesty," she said as she crossed the distance between them.

"Did you need something?" Wolfram eyed her a bit suspiciously, watching for any sign that Shinou had possessed her, but the polite greeting seemed to prove otherwise.

Evelyn sighed and pulled her long ponytail over her right shoulder so it fell over her chest. "Will Gisela be back soon, Your Majesty?" As she turned around to sit on the cot beside Wolfram, the prince quickly stood up and held out a hand to help her balance.

Wolfram sat back down to her left and watched the maiden place an arm over her engorged belly. "I hope so, Evelyn."

They sat together in silence for a few moments, Evelyn catching Wolfram gazing at her belly from time to time. "You can touch it, if you'd like, Your Majesty," she said, giggling quietly.

Wolfram gave her an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He jumped when the girl gasp and suddenly grabbed his wrist. Evelyn pressed his hand to the side of her stomach and let go. Wolfram realized her gasp was because the baby had started kicking at the walls of her uterus, and even though he had felt Evelyn's previous child moving about in her belly, the knowledge of it still awed Wolfram. He remembered between he, Yuuri, and Murata, they had all been extremely gentle with Evelyn, afraid any forces to the stomach would harm the baby. This time around though, he knew he could gently push back on the tiny foot molded under Evelyn's dress. It made him wonder if the baby could be ticklish in there.

Wolfram sat back to let Evelyn communicate with her child as she cooed and rubbed on her belly. "Did you guys pick a name out for him yet?" Wolfram asked.

"Oh, well, if it's a boy like _you_ seem to think it is, we're going with Daisuke." Evelyn gave her belly another rub and smiled. "If it's another girl, we'll name her Aiko."

"Those are... Japanese names, aren't they?"

Evelyn nodded. "I asked Murata to give me some baby names from his home, and he brought back a book of baby names that I couldn't read. He skimmed through until about 'E' before we gave up and went with two names that had a 'love' sort of meaning. I thought he might like that."

Wolfram nodded in return as a musing came to him, one that he had thought over before, but had the chance to look into the matter. "You say love. Is it supposed to mean something between you two or between the Sage and First King? I mean, I don't mean to intrude on anything. But what is your relationship with Murata exactly?"

"Love is relatively universal; is it not?" Evelyn looked at Wolfram with serious eyes. "It could be love between a parent and their child, between a brother and sister, between two friends, between two lovers... Like Silvia, I want our child to be loved. It gets to be rather spoiled with three parents and being friends to royalty." Evelyn sighed. "I have all the respect in the world for Murata, and it's true that I hold him dear, but what I feel for him isn't the sort of love you'd get married for, you know? There's a deep bond between the Sage and First King that I could never touch. Something of great love and devotion that stems even the boundaries of death."

Wolfram frowned. "After all this time of Shinou possessing your body, you've never felt love for Murata?"

"Love? No. Attraction? Yes." Evelyn blushed lightly. "If I can be perfectly honest, I've desired Murata, but as a shrine maiden I shouldn't act on it. I have, once. It's rather embarrassing that we tried to be intimate without Shinou's influence, but to say the least, there wasn't the passion there is when the two of them are together. It's like fireworks going off over your whole body, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Wolfram held up a hand near Evelyn's shoulder, eyes wide and face pink. "You... _know _what it's... You can feel... I can't even begin to explain what I'm trying to understand from this, but you're _awake_ while they're... you know?" His words trailed slightly.

Evelyn's blush grew deeper than Wolfram's as she gently shrugged. "Not at first... but as time went by, Shinou's barriers would sometimes slip, and I'd get a peek at what was going on. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Wolfram practically threw himself off of the cot when Evelyn's sheepish smile turned into a grin. He stood over Evelyn, looking down at her twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah, come sit back down, Wolf," she crooned, patting the cot, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I... I know that." Wolfram sat down again, suddenly, and stared at the shrine maiden. "You're so creepy, Shinou. One minute you're the sweet and innocent girl and then-"

"And then what?" Shinou pouted through Evelyn's lips.

"And then this!" Wolfram gestured at him with his hands. "Warn people you're going to take over or something."

Shinou smiled widely and placed a hand over Wolfram's. "I'm so glad we're close enough that you can feel annoyed by me, my descendant."

"You're no longer the king. You're- you're my friend's partner, and I rather outrank you now, my _ancestor_." Wolfram snorted to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ouch, Wolfram. Words like that get me _here_." Shinou placed a hand over Evelyn's heart and frowned.

Wolfram responded with a roll of his eyes. Ever since Shinou had come to start possessing Evelyn on random occasions, the first king had been coming over to the castle a lot. Shinou had always seemed feisty and flirtatious when spiriting around the temple, but a physical body had brought out his odd habits tenfold. Most of the castle habitants were surprised by his friendly and forward manner, and they still tried to keep a semblance of respectful manner since he was the First King after all. Wolfram, on the other hand, caught on to Shinou's teasing nature and treated him like a some-what equal. He knew that they both had authority over one another in regards to rank, even if Shinou's had technically passed, but it was nice to have someone that wasn't bowing over his every move. If it was any indication, Wolfram had assumed that Shinou just wanted to be normal, wanted for everyone to put aside that he had been a great king long ago, wanted to enjoy a life with his Great Sage that he missed out on before.

And that still seemed strange to Wolfram when he thought on their relationship again. Just that Murata really wasn't the Great Sage, except he was. Neither of them had exactly cleared up what Murata remembered as his time as the Great Sage or what feelings he had then.

Wolfram looked up at Evelyn-now-Shinou again when he realized the pregnant woman beside him was poking his arm. "Now, back to the topic on hand before you get lost in thought, Wolfram."

"I, uh, I'd rather not." The blond prince had returned to an earlier red color.

"But you'll talk to Evelyn about it?" Shinou seemed full of pouts today. "Do you ask because of Yuuri?"

Wolfram sighed and looked away, staring at a small table near the cot that had bed cloths on it. "I shouldn't have brought it up with Evelyn. I didn't realize the conversation was going to go that direction.

Shinou placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, resting it there just heavy enough to encourage Wolfram to look back over at him. "She wanted to share it with someone." Shinou laughed. "Evelyn doesn't want to frighten the other shrine maidens with her stories of physical passion. She's embarrassed to talk to me about it, even though I know _all _of her. But you, she feels you're in a similar situation."

"Similar situation?" Wolfram did look back over, raising an eyebrow a Shinou.

Shinou patted Wolfram's back with the hand earlier resting on his shoulder. "Why not? Yuuri and the Maou may very well be separate entities - I don't know what that boy has going on his mind - but it doesn't mean they don't share feelings with each other." Shinou raised his hands up by his sides and said, "Ah, but it's not say that it's entirely like Evelyn and I. We really _are _two different people, so... maybe Yuuri is getting the right kind of feelings shared?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better about the situation," Wolfram said, but he smiled and laughed lightly anyway. "So you really... let her watch sometimes? That isn't too lewd for you?"

"I borrow her body all the time. I don't see why I can't let her in on some of the fun sometimes." Shinou shrugged.

Wolfram shook his head. "It's supposed to be a romantic and intimate moment between two people that love one another."

"And it's fun," Shinou said with a laugh. "I've been a ethereal form for so long that I had almost forgotten what it felt like to share that passion with someone. And now that I get to be with the one that I love, it's that much more amazing."

"Now-" Wolfram was about to ask Shinou to clarify when Gisela walked into the tent.

Gisela bowed to the two of them sitting on the cot. "Your Majesty. My lady."

Shinou gingerly stepped up in Evelyn's body and wandered over to the green-haired medic. He was oblivious to Gisela's title error, but it was something he had gotten used to. Couldn't expect everyone to know if he was hiding out in Evelyn or not. "Evelyn and I wanted some of that feel-good medicine you gave us the other day. Lots of dancing tonight, and I'd like to be able to stay on my feet for a bit longer than usual."

"Ah." Gisela nodded and turned to grab a bottle from a drawer in the table by the tent entrance. "I have just the thing, First King Shinou." She poured a small amount of redish liquid into a glass and handed it over to Shinou. "I've perfected this one to not give you quite the sleepy feeling the last batch did. Hope this helps."

Shinou drank it with a tilt of Evelyn's head. "Thank you, my lady. Sounds like it will be just we needed."

Gisela looked over to Wolfram again at the cot and asked, "Is there anything you still needed, Wolfram?"

Wolfram pushed himself from the cot and shook his head. "No, just keeping... _them _company." He gestured at Evelyn with an amused smile. Then his face turned down and he grimaced. "But is he alright?"

"He?" Shinou asked, including himself whether or not he was invited to know that bit of information.

Gisela nodded. "Yes, he's fine. He healed most of it up himself by the time I had gotten there. I don't think the guests will notice. Just... try not to do that again before we've got a big gathering, no?"

"Is Yuuri hurt?" Shinou asked a new question, deducing from the healing comment whom 'he' was. "What happened?"

Gisela gestured down with her hands. "He's fine now. The medicine will cover the pain, and his nose should be fully healed by tomorrow."

Shinou reached up and touched Evelyn's nose in sympathy. "His nose? Gods be, what did you do Wolfram?" Shinou's tone was light and he laughed. "The young king must have angered you pretty good if he didn't injure it on his own."

Wolfram worried on his lower lip and rubbed at the back of his neck. "It happened kind of fast, Shinou. It's something I'd rather not-"

"Talk about. I know." Shinou waved Wolfram off. "Let me know when you get out of the don't-want-to-talk stupor, and we'll have a real conversation for old time's sake."

Wolfram shared a smile with Shinou before the possessing man lead Evelyn's body out of the tent with a thank you to Gisela. The prince consort thanked Gisela as well, and followed Shinou out. Looking to his right, Wolfram saw Murata coming down the steps into the courtyard in a dress robe. As Wolfram's coat and slacks had been a blue so dark that it was almost black, Murata's dress robes were similar in black color, but with a hint of indigo he didn't think was possible in a dye. Wolfram also caught the matching ribbon flourish at the back of Murata's neck that meant he had subdued to his mother's braiding. Most of his hair was pulled back into a braid that he couldn't see from the front with the wispy bangs brushed to one side and nice clumps of hair left free to fall in the front.

Shinou gave a slight squeal, a sound that only Wolfram heard. He reached out for Murata and went to him at a brisk walk. Murata met up with Shinou-in-Evelyn's body and bent his head to give them a quick kiss on the lips. Shinou wrapped Murata in a hug under his arms and leaned his head on Murata's shoulder, more bend required because of the giant belly between them.

Wolfram and most everyone could see the differences in Shinou and Evenlyn when they were with Murata. Where Shinou was gushy and exuberant, Evenlyn was quiet and reserved. Wolfram hated to admit it, but he wondered if Shinou had ever acted so... _girly _before - whether it was influenced by being in a female body or if that was the way he was when he was in love. While spiriting in the temple, Shinou had never vied for Murata's attention like he was now. Wolfram shuddered to think of himself or Yuuri squealing to see each other. But it was nice to see Murata and Shinou together. It was obvious that they were in love; they practically glowed with it like a woman with child.

Wolfram snirked to himself.

-o-o-

End of part 9.

So, this chapter was extremely awkward with trying relay that it was Evelyn's body the whole time while Shinou was around. Shinou isn't touching his own nose since it isn't really his nose, you know? I kept having to remind myself of that. In addition, Shinou did play out extremely girly when I wrote this scene. I think it's all combos of what Wolfram thought above, but especially so that Shinou can get away with it because he's in a woman's body and in "homosexual" terms is now in a submissive 'role'. But we don't need to get into the 'there has to be a dominant and submissive role' blah, blah, blah. Don't mean to turn anything into a deep discussion. I like to think that most couples can trade that off as the mood strikes. Haha.

Oh, and commenting on Evelyn's familiarity with Wolfram. Most of the characters end up being overly familiar with one another as I write them. It's hard for me to write them otherwise. I suppose the gal just got overly excited.


	10. Mind Candy

**Demon-filled Valentine's Candy **by Shukumei

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters – I still don't own it.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Still male/male relationship. Just the one minor spoiler I mentioned before, and a few names of people that are in the OVAs and season 3.

**Author notes: **Got an inspiration spurt, and I was able to get out of chapter of DfVC as well as one for BIDLB (if you read that one).

-o-o-

**Part 10: "Mind Candy"**

Yuuri stepped outside to the courtyard, silently hoping that no one would comment about his nose if they noticed the make-up covering a greenish hue. The king looked up to the sky, darkening blue on one side and orange on the other; the Sun was in the stages of setting. It would be dark enough soon, and no one would probably see it.

People turned at his entrance, bowing. "And the party begins!" Yuri shouted, and everyone applauded. His arrival did mark the start of the party, and maids quickly worked around the courtyard to light small lanterns that were scattered about. As his guests went back to their groupings of chit-chat, Yuri searched for a particular blond.

He didn't have to look for long. Yuuri started to call out to Wolfram but thought better of it when the Prince Consort caught his eye and walked away. Maybe Wolfram wasn't ready to talk just yet.

Yuuri got caught up with his guests that he hadn't yet greeted. He shook hands and conversed with a few of the Ten Nobles? That had the chance to come to the celebration, including Wolfram's uncle, Waltorana von Bielefeld, and Annisina's brother, Densham von Karbelnikoff. There were some others in outlying countries that Yuuri had sent an invite, but like the previous years, they couldn't leave their kingdoms. Sara's birthday was coming up soon, and Yuuri knew he'd get an invitation for that. Later that year, there was also Flurin's wedding to attend. Stoffel insisted on another greeting so that Raven could say hello since he had arrived separate from Stoffel and his lady, Clara.

For the most part, Yuuri saw most of these people on a regular basis, but he was glad there were there.

Someone tapped Yuuri on the shoulder from behind, and he turned, prepared for yet another choreographed 'Hello. Thanks for coming.' Instead, he turned to find his best friend's smile. "Murata," he said and hugged the sage. "And Evelyn, or..." He took Evelyn's hand and bowed slightly, looking up with a raised eyebrow for confirmation.

Evelyn curtsied as best a pregnant woman could with a wicked smile. "Shinou, Your Majesty."

"Ah, should have known." Yuuri kissed their hand anyway to play along with Shinou's curtsy. "Glad you are feeling well enough to attend."

"And you," Shinou said through Evelyn, tapping her nose. "How are you faring?"

"Eh?" Yuuri covered his nose, and scooted closer to Evelyn. He whispered, "You can tell?"

Shinou waved their hand. "No, I just overheard a little birdie."

Murata grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him towards him. "That's right. Let me see." He leaned into Yuuri, grasping Yuuri's chin to look him over. "That's some healing power you've got there, my friend. Shinou tells me Wolfram knocked you good."

Yuuri lightly scratched his nose. Nothing more than a tingling pressure now. "It was my fault. I can't really blame him."

Shinou joined in the close huddle again, making sure no one was within earshot. No one usually bothered the three of them when they were talking – too much high rankings made some nervous. "What did you do, Yuuri. Wolfram didn't want to talk about it. Must have been something serious."

"If Wolfram didn't want to talk about it," Yuuri said, looking in Wolfram's direction. "It's probably best that I not discuss it either."

Murata shook his head. "But that's because you don't know what happened yourself, right?"

"Oh..." Shinou perked. "The Maou then?"

Yuuri sighed in frustration. "One minute I was talking to Wolfram about our marriage, and the next I've got him pinned to the ground while my nose is on fire. The look on Wolfram's face – fright and guilt at the same time – I didn't like it. All I seem to do anymore is make him unhappy and upset."

"At this point, I think you're both hurting him." Murata pushed up his glasses. "None of us understand what this Maou thing is. You'll have to be the first to figure it out and control yourself so that this doesn't get any worse. This is the first I'm hearing of the Maou frightening Wolfram enough into self-defense."

Shinou nodded. "It's not like you have two separate souls like in my case. Evelyn and I act apart of one another. Maybe it's my fault when I molded your soul into someone that could save Shin Makoku – there could have been a defeat in there somewhere. I usually know about these things, but your Maou form wasn't something that I had planned."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I think he is a part of me, despite what I hear of his actions. I remember always being scared about using my Maryoku, and I wanted so badly to help everyone. I've been violent and punished those that I thought deserved it or that threatened my precious friends and family. I think I..." Yuuri looked around – still no one nearby. "I may have tried to force myself on Wolfram today. I don't know what our relationship is like, but Wolfram seems to make us into two separate people now. I've noticed that he's been a bit more hostile when I come out of Maou-mode – easy to snap and irritable."

"Maybe the Maou's been forcing Wolfram's hand more than you think," Murata said.

Shinou interjected. "You said you didn't want to discuss this, yet you're being awful open, young king."

"You both knew it was an issue with the Maou. I thought you might be able to help me out." Yuuri frowned.

"Can we sit somewhere?" Shinou rested a hand on Evelyn's lower back. "All this standing is starting to ache."

Murata took Evelyn's hand. "Yes, let's do." He guided them to a nearby table, turning his head back to Yuuri. "You coming?"

The king nodded.

"So now that we're more comfortable," Shinou said, settling Evelyn's body in a cushioned chair with a heart-shaped backrest, "care to continue?"

"Ah, sure." Yuuri sat down between Murata and Shinou so that the three of them were on the same side of the small round table and didn't need to speak louder across it. "The Maou... Oh, yeah. So, the only time I seem to go into my Maou form anymore is when it comes to Wolfram. I use my Maryoku just fine on my own. I don't get it."

Murata rested his elbow on the table and dropped his chin onto his fist. "Unfortunately, neither do we. Sounds like you use him to cope with the things you're too frightened to deal with."

"That makes sense." Yuuri mimicked Murata's position. "I mean, I first used healing Maryoku without realizing it, but I had no problem using it after that. I was hesitant about my destructive Maryoku though. And... Wolfram. I didn't know how to deal with it."

Shinou slugged Yuuri in the arm playfully. "Do you know how to deal now?"

Murata cleared his throat. "The better question is how do you feel? If Wolfram is the only obstacle in figuring out the cause of your forceful form, then that's what you need to address."

Yuuri looked up, searching the crowd for Wolfram again. The Prince Consort sat at a table across the courtyard, talking with his mother. Cecile had Murata's daughter, Silvia, sitting in her lap, and Wolfram helped spoon feed the young child. "I," Yuuri said and smiled, "I love him."

Murata and Shinou stared at Yuuri, shock evident in their expressions. The sage was the first to recover. "And by love..." He inclined his head to Yuuri with raised eyebrows.

"All I feel for Wolfram is love. It doesn't matter what _kind_ it is. He is my husband. I want to be with him, and I want him to be happy," Yuuri said matter-of-factually. "His happiness is all I've ever wanted."

"Well, I'll be damned," Murata said as he slapped Yuuri in the back. "When did you figure it out? Or have you been lying this whole time?"

Yuuri shrugged, turning to Murata. "I'm not exactly sure. I just looked over and it was clear to me. Maybe I _have _been lying to myself for a long time. It's this... physical thing I'm having a hard time accepting."

"Get over it," Shinou said, crossing Evelyn's arms across her chest. "No wonder you're getting more forceful or whatever in your other form. You're giving yourself mixed signals."

Before Yuuri could reply, they were joined at the table by Cecile and Wolfram. "I need a break from babysitting," Cecile said with a smile, pawing Silvia off to Shinou-in-Evelyn's-body. "Great Aunt wants to go dancing."

Shinou responded with a returned smile, cradling the young child on Eyelyn's arm. "Thank you, Lady von Spitzweg. I'm taking a break from standing myself." Baby Silvia cooed up at Shinou.

Cecile sauntered off in her red dress with a wave, leaving Wolfram behind at the table. Wolfram avoided Yuuri's gaze. The only sound at the table was that of the blond baby and Shinou whispering for her to say 'papa'. Murata looked at Yuuri until the king felt his stare.

_Dance._ Murata mimed holding someone in a close dance while inclining his head towards Wolfram sitting across from them.

_Stop doing that, I can hear you._ Yuuri had discovered that he and Murata could talk to one another privately through telepathy, but it took more concentration that Yuuri liked.

_Then ask him._

_Oh, we're mind-speaking now? _Shinou's voice chimed in. Rather than Evelyn's voice, it really was Shinou's that Yuuri heard in his mind. _What's the subject?_

Yuuri quietly groaned, a headache already forming from the presence of two voices in his head. _Nothing._

_I'm trying to convince hm to ask Wolfram to dance._

Shinou gazed over the table at Wolfram. The blond didn't look up from the spot on the table he was focused on. _My poor descendant looks depressed. You should comfort him with your newly discovered feelings._

Yuuri rested his head in his hand. _It's not that simple._

Murata shrugged. _Is it really that complicated?_

Yuuri suddenly suddenly stood, swaying on his feet. _Just let me handle it._

Wolfram jumped at the sudden movement, looking up at Yuuri. "Ah! I'm sorry. I'll leave if I'm troubling you."

"No, it's not you, Wolfram. I need to get something to eat." Telepathy was one power that Yuuri hadn't gotten used to. He didn't know if it was the lack of practice or the invasion of his personal walls that made him dizzy with exhaustion every time.

Yuuri wandered over to the banquet table, taking a plate that Sangoria offered to him. She bowed her head and offered to serve him as well, but Yuuri waved her off with a "No thank you. I can get it." Yuuri wasn't paying much attention to the food he grabbed, but it was a welcome distraction. And food usually made him feel better after those private chats with Murata. He spotted Effe cutting slices of strawberry shortcake and held out his plate for her to add one to his random servings. "Great job on the food, ladies. I look forward to it with every event."

Effe's cheeks turned nearly the color of her pink dress. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I shall relay the message as usual."

The king glanced over at the table he had shared with Murata and Shinou. Wolfram had Silvia this time, holding her up and then bringing her down to his level to give her nose Eskimo kisses. He could hear the baby's pleased giggles from here. Yuuri smiled, warmth filling him with the happy atmosphere. He decided to leave Wolfram be in his moment with Silvia, and he ended up sitting at a table with Conrad and Yozak. Neither said anything when they looked up to see Yuuri suddenly conflicted expression.

-o-o-

End part 10.

Sorry I had to cut it short. I've been flipping pov's between Wolf and Yuuri, and one of the next scenes needs to be Yuuri's, so I need to squish in a short chapter from Wolfram's pov before I get to it.

Remember that Silvia is 5, but demon years would make her closer to 1 or 2. In this case, she's around the growth and development of a 1-year-old.

Only a few more chapters to go, I swear! Especially now that Yuuri has finally said it. Yay! But when will he get around to telling Wolfram?


End file.
